Separated Hearts
by CloudRox
Summary: Sora and Riku are reunited, but how long will it stay that way? Sora/Riku If you don't like Yaoi then don't read. Also some Kairi/OC
1. Thinking

Separated Hearts  
  
*Sora's POV*  
  
I watched as the newly formed Destiny Islands floated away, taking Kairi with them. I cared about Kairi, I really did. Even though I cared for her, she was more like a sister to me. She wasn't the one I was thinking of at the moment.  
  
I thought of Riku's face as we pushed the door to Kingdom Hearts shut. Kairi had once told me that she had heard that you could see a person's soul through their eyes. Right as the door shut I looked into Riku's eyes and it was like I could see his soul. The brave soul that I had fallen in love with.  
  
I remember when me and Riku were little kids. We were nearly inseparable. Then Kairi came, and she ruined everything. No, it wasn't her fault that she had gotten in between Riku and me. I knew that she liked me, she couldn't help it. I felt a pang in my heart as I remembered when me and Riku had used to compete for Kairi. I only did it to pretend that I like her, worried that Riku wouldn't be my friend if he knew I liked him.  
  
I sighed. If only I hadn't been such a coward then Riku would know the way I felt about him, and maybe I would know if he returned the feeling. But if I had told him, then Kairi might no want to be my friend. I sighed again. It was the classical question, my love or my friend.  
  
I remember when Riku had let himself be possessed and then tried to open the Final Keyhole. I had felt a new feeling towards him then. It was hate. But I had to remember, it wasn't Riku's fault. He wanted to save Kairi. And he did think that I had betrayed both of them. But I would be mad too if Riku just went off and made new friends. Riku had just been confused.  
  
But Riku had done so much bad just to save Kairi. Did he like her? It seemed reasonable enough but I still hoped not. But now that Riku was trapped behind that giant door, all I could do was hope. What if I never found out. Would I have to go on with my life, living in this dark abyss, separated from my friends, and not knowing if my beautiful silver angel had feelings for me or not?  
  
That made up my mind. I turned back towards Donald and Goofy. "C'mon guys, let's go!"  
  
"I'll find you Riku," I whispered. "Even if I have to search forever." ****  
  
*Riku's POV*  
  
I watched as the door slammed shut, sealing me from Sora. I dimly heard Mickey twirling his Keyblade twirling his Keyblade, but I wasn't paying attention. "Oh Sora," I whispered. "What cruel game are the Gods playing with us?" Not that I didn't particularly deserve this, after doing all the bad that I had done.  
  
When I had first arrived in this dark abyss, after loosing by body to Ansem, I had wandered just wandered around. I didn't really care much what happened to me at that point. By opening my heart to darkness I had betrayed both Sora and Kairi. I let out a bit of a grim chuckle. And to think I had accused Sora or betraying Kairi and me. How funny.  
  
I remember in Monstro when I led Sora on that chase. After that I had told Maleficent that I had just been messing with his head. What a sadistic bastard I was. Kidnapping a talking puppet to try and steal it's heart, saying that it was for Kairi. Now that I think back to that I realize that some puppet's heart couldn't have helped Kairi. Yet I had steal tried too steal it, and then accused Sora of betraying Kairi, just because he didn't want to hurt someone, even if that someone was made of wood instead of flesh and blood. Sora was too caring. One of the traits that he had that made me fall in love with him.  
  
Even if I didn't realize how cruel I was being in Monstro, then I should have realized it at Hollow Bastion. How could I have done that too Sora? How could I have been so cruel as too take his weapon and his friends from him, and then laughed and thrown him a wooden sword? And even after that how could I fight him, how could I hurt someone as cute as my adorable Sora. There is no excuse for why I didn't just see that I was wrong and join Sora, but for some reason I kept on going. I just ran away, something that I hate, and then allow myself to be possessed by that bastard Ansem. I don't know why I agreed to let him help me, but fate has a way of not turning out the way it should, and before I knew it I was possessed by Ansem, and fighting Sora again. But after doing so many bad things, even after it was too late, I finally realized that I was being manipulated by the darkness, and I held Ansem back, and allowed Kairi, Goofy, and Donald to escape. That was my great triumph. There was also a small Shadow that I saw following them that somehow reminded me of Sora.  
  
"Riku!" I head Mickey yell at me, and I also heard a Darkside behind me. I didn't do anything though. Those Heartless. They were the ones that had separated Sora, Kairi, and me. They were the ones that had manipulated me. They were the ones that had destroyed so many lives and hurt so many others.  
  
I turned around and saw the Darkside rise up. I pulled out my sword, the Batwing. Even though it was Maleficent who had given it to me, and I didn't want to use anything that had to do with her or the darkness, it was the only weapon I had.  
  
"Damn you! This is all you're fault! This is for Sora!" I yelled at the Darkside, even though it probably couldn't understand, and launched myself at it.  
  
A/N So how do you like my first fic so far? Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flaming. Oh yeah don't worry, the next chapter will have some more action in, instead of being nearly all thoughts. ^_^ 


	2. Searching and Reuniting

Separated Hearts  
  
Riku spun around, cutting a Neo Shadow in half. He turned back to see Mickey finish off the last one. "Riku," called Mickey. "Let's take a break." Riku walked over to the king and sat down, thinking.  
  
Riku wasn't sure how long it had been since he had helped close the door, since he had last seen Sora. However he knew it had been a while. Riku wondered if Sora had made it back to Destiny Islands. He felt his heart hurt as he imagined Sora and Kairi sitting on the Paupu Island, talking and laughing. Sora would have no idea how Riku felt about him. Riku made a silent promise to himself to tell Sora his feelings for him. If he ever found him, that is.  
  
Mickey gazed curiously at Riku, who seemed to be deep in thought. Mickey wondered what he was thinking about. Probably about his friends. Especially Sora. Mickey wasn't a dumb mouse. He was pretty sure that Riku had feelings for Sora. He could see it in his eyes, when Riku told him about his friends and Destiny Islands. Mickey sighed as he thought of Riku.  
  
The silver haired boy was much of an enigma to the king, even though they had been traveling together for a while. Even though Riku had told Mickey about his home and friends, the boy still wasn't exactly the talkative type. He was more of a thinker.  
  
Still though, what Riku had told the king had been enough to figure out that he had feelings for Sora. Riku never spoke particularly fondly of that girl Kairi. But Mickey always saw a certain feeling in his eyes when he spoke of Sora. Mickey recognized that feeling. For it was the same way he had felt ever since he had left Minnie. But that was different. Mickey had had a choice to leave. Riku hadn't.  
  
Don't worry Riku, thought Mickey. I'll find some way to bring you and Sora back together.  
  
****  
  
That night Sora, tired after a day of fighting Heartless and being bossed around by Donald, had a dream.  
  
"Sora?" said a voice. Sora recognized it as the king's.  
  
"Is that you your Highness? Is Riku with you?"  
  
"Calm down Sora. Yes he is. There is a very old magic that I learned that would let me transport you and Riku back together. If all went right then it would take you, Donald Goofy, Riku, and me to the door to the Present World. However there are know records of anyone ever doing it successfully. Would you like to take the risk?"  
  
"You said that there's no recording of this warp travel thing ever being done successfully. What do you mean?" Sora heard Mickey sigh.  
  
"Several people ended up not having their whole body warp. Another person didn't warp to the right place. They ended up in a tropical world and were killed by a strange, blue, four-armed creature. Supposedly it was some monster called Stitch."  
  
Sora imagined himself being shot down by a blue monster. Then he imagined how it would feel to be back with Riku.  
  
"Okay your Majesty. I'll tell Donald and Goofy."  
  
Sora felt the king leaving his head, and fell into a dream full of thoughts of him, Riku, and Kairi all together again.  
  
****  
  
A small, silver haired mage sat on his throne, sipping wine. He was in a huge airship, looking through a red orb that resembled an eye. He finished the wine just as the orb finished replaying Sora's dream. The mage looked up at two jesters that were beside his thrown.  
  
"So Zorn and Thorn, think I should interrupt this tear jerking reunion?"  
  
"Yes you should your sire," said the blue jester, dancing around.  
  
"Your sire, yes you should," said the red jester, also dancing around.  
  
"Stupid clowns," muttered the mage. "They'd agree with me if I said that Gaia was square. Oh well, at least they're obedient."  
  
"Zorn, Thorn, tell the Black Mages to pilot the Invincible to door to the Present World. We're going to pay our favorite king a little visit."  
  
****  
  
Sora woke up the next morning to see Donald and Goofy all ready up. "About time you're up!" snapped Donald.  
  
"Good dream," muttered Sora tiredly. Suddenly he remembered his dream time visitor. "Donald Goofy," Sora yelled excitedly. "The King talked to me in my dreams last night. He said that he was going to reunite me and Ri-. I mean he said he was going to reunite us all!"  
  
"Gawrsh Sora," said Goofy. "Are you serious?"  
  
"You should be joking around with stuff like that," said Donald crossly.  
  
"I'm not joking around!" yelled Sora in frustration. "He really did say that!"  
  
"Well then why are we still here and not with his Highness?" asked Donald, feeling that he had found a hole in Sora's story. But unfortunately he hadn't. Suddenly Donald felt himself being lifted up from his feet.  
  
"Aghh!" he yelled, and grabbed on to Goofy's leg. Then Donald felt himself falling, and then hit the ground. He put his head up to see him, Sora, and Goofy all in a heap. Then, to his disbelief, he saw Mickey and Riku lying not too far away from them. Then, to his sheer amazement, he saw a huge, golden door to the side of them. This was too much for the duck mage. He fainted.  
  
Sora, with a groan, pulled himself up. He looked to his side and saw a dazed Goofy and unconscious Donald. He looked in front of him and, to his amazement and joy, saw Riku and the King not too far away. However unlike Donald, Sora didn't faint. He pulled himself up and started running toward Riku.  
  
"Riku!" he yelled.  
  
****  
  
"Riku!"  
  
Riku heard a familiar voice yelling his name. Could it be.? Riku was almost afraid to look up, afraid to see that it wasn't who he hoped it was. But Riku still pulled up his head and looked.  
  
And he saw his beloved Sora running toward him.  
  
"Sora!" Riku yelled, and leapt up, running toward Sora. The two met and happily embraced. "Sora, it's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Riku. But I need to ask you something," said Sora nervously.  
  
"I need to ask you something too," said Riku, also nervous.  
  
"Then we'll ask each other at the same time," said Sora.  
  
"Then on the count of three."  
  
"One, two, three! Do you like me?" the two boys said at the same time. They stared at each other and then, at the same time again.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Sora shrieked with joy, hugging the older boy. Riku also put his hands around the younger boy's back. It felt so good to know that his beloved loved him.  
  
****  
  
Goofy, Mickey, and the passed out Donald stood by the side, watching Sora and Riku. "Don't you just love happy endings, Donald," said Goofy to the duck, not understanding that Donald couldn't hear him.  
  
Then without warning a huge airship passed over all of them. Everyone, including Sora and Riku, looked up just in time to see a small, white figure fall from the airship. The figure landed and turned to Goofy.  
  
"But unfortunately for you, my dog faced friend, this story isn't quite over." 


	3. Enter Kuja

Separated Hearts  
  
Riku moved in front of Sora protectively as the mage walked closer. "Who the hell are you?" he growled. The mage wagged a finger at him.  
  
"Bit of a temper you have there Riku. You really must learn to control that." Mickey walked over to Riku.  
  
"He asked you a question. It's usually considered polite to answer," said the mouse. The mage shook his head.  
  
"You're right. Where are my manners? My name is Kuja. I believe that you knew my cousin Ansem? But enough of niceties. At the risk of sounding cliched, prepare to d-," Kuja broke off. Sora had suddenly doubled over, laughing. Riku looked at him curiously, and Sora pointed at something on Kuja. Riku also started laughing. "What so funny?" yelled Kuja angrily, furious that he wasn't being taken seriously.  
  
"Sora, what's so funny?" asked Mickey softly. Sora finally stopped laughing, and turned to the king.  
  
"He-he's wearing a thong!" Sora started laughing all over again. Mickey chuckled a bit. Immature boys. However Kuja didn't find any of this particularly funny.  
  
"That's it!" he yelled. "Flare Star!" Mickey pushed Sora and Riku out of the way, and the two stopped laughing. Mickey turned back to Kuja, getting into a battle stance.  
  
"Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald, get out of here!" he yelled. Sora and Riku began to run toward the huge golden door, hand in hand. Goofy grabbed Donald (who had woken up) and started pulling him to the door.  
  
"C'mon Donald," said the dog. "We gotta get that there door open!"  
  
"Leave it to me," said the duck. "Firaja!" The powerful fire blast pushed the door open, just enough to squeeze in. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all jumped through.  
  
****  
  
Mickey turned back to Kuja. "So king," said the mage. "You would risk your own life to protect your comrades?" Mickey nodded his head slightly.  
  
"They deserve to leave this place. Especially Sora and Riku. Two people in love don't deserve to have to be here. Not that you would understand love, Kuja." For a brief moment Mickey thought that he saw something that seemed like sadness flicker across the mage's face.  
  
"I did Mickey," said the man quietly. "Just once. For a young Summoner named Garnet." The flicker of emotion vanished, and Kuja's face hardened. "But that has nothing to do with the present situation!"  
  
"Garnet," Mickey mused. "Garnet, yes I have heard that name. Queen Garnet. I visited her on a world called Gaia. I visited her and King Zidane. Neither of them seemed very fond of you. They told me what horrible murderer you were, how you had ended so many innocent lives," Mickey's face also hardened. "And you did it all for power. They said you were dead, but I suppose that they didn't kill you well enough. Well don't worry, I'll finish the job!"  
  
Mickey lunged toward Kuja. The mage tried to dodge, and the Keyblade only grazed his shoulder. Now Kuja was also mad. "Holy!" he yelled, and a bright ball of light hurtled toward Mickey. The mouse flipped backwards, and the ball missed.  
  
"Ragnarok!" yelled Mickey, and slashed at Kuja several times. Kuja managed to dodge the blows, but just barely. "Impact!" yelled Mickey. Kuja turned and saw a read beam heading toward him. He twisted around and it missed. Kuja looked the other way, but it was too late. The other five beams hit him, full force. Kuja fell over. Mickey walked over too him, thinking that he was dead. But it was a trick. As Mickey stood over the fallen mage, Kuja suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Mickey," he said. "Flare Star!"  
  
Mickey didn't have a chance. The star exploded right under him, sending him flying backwards. "Cheap bastard," he managed, and fell over, dead. Kuja walked over to the king.  
  
"And to think, he was such a worthy opponent." 


	4. Return to Traverse Town

Separated Hearts  
  
Donald and Goofy felt themselves falling and then.BASH! They hit the ground. The two stood up. "Gawrsh Donald, I wonder where Sora and Riku are? What world are we in?"  
  
"Sora and Riku must have gotten separated from us," said Donald. "That sign over there says this place is 'Disney World'. I think we're home! Though I wonder where the castle is. This town doesn't look familiar." A little girl ran over to Donald.  
  
"Wow, you guys look so real! Will you sign your name?"  
  
"Oh fine," muttered Donald, and signed the girl's note pad. The girl started jumping up and down.  
  
"I'll be right back. Let me get all my friends!"  
  
"Aw phooey," said Donald  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Sora and Riku were also falling, holding on to each other's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Then, with a CLUNK, they hit the ground. Sora looked out from under Riku, who had fallen on top of him. In front of him he saw a black coat leather coat, and a necklace of Griever. It looked like Leon. But there was something different. The figure that Sora was looking at was holding a Katana, not a Gunblade, and he seemed younger. But they looked so similar. Well only one way to find out.  
  
"Leon?" Sora asked. The person in front of him frowned.  
  
"Leon? I don't know any Leon. Wait, you mean Squall! Squall's my brother. Don't worry about it, people confuse us all the time," said Squall's brother, noticing that Sora looked a little embarrassed. He put out hands and helped Sora and Riku up. "Nice to meet you. I'm R.J. Leonheart. I'll take you to my brother." Sora frowned.  
  
"I thought Leon, err, Squall was in Hollow Bastion?" R.J. also frowned.  
  
"It's a long story. I think that Squall should tell you."  
  
"Hey, how come I never met you before," asked Sora.  
  
"When Hollow Bastion was taken over by the Heartless, I was separated from everyone else. I ended up on this strange island with a deranged blue alien. When the world border went back up, I went back to Hollow Bastion," R.J. explained.  
  
"Oh," said Sora, and he seemed to be done asking questions. R.J. turned away and began walking. Sora and Riku followed. Sora turned to Riku.  
  
"Riku," he said. "Are we, I mean would you consider us."  
  
"Boyfriends?" finished Riku. "Well I suppose so. I mean you love me and I love you, right?"  
  
"Cool!" said Sora, and hugged Riku. Riku just laughed. Sora was so cute.  
  
Meanwhile, up ahead, R.J. had heard their conversation.  
  
So they're in love, thought the sixteen year old boy. Kairi isn't going to be happy. However R.J. didn't say anything, he just kept walking, until the trio found themselves in front of the hotel in the Second District.  
  
"Well here we are," said R.J. and pushed the door open. The three boys walked inside. Sora saw Cid, Squall, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith talking in the lobby. And there was one person who he couldn't see. He strained his neck and saw.Kairi?  
  
"Um, hi everyone." Everyone instantly stopped talking and looked at Sora and Riku. Then Yuffie ran over to Sora and gave him a big hug. "Oh Sora, you're back!" she squealed. However Sora didn't share her delight.  
  
"Yuffie," he squeaked. "I.can't.breathe!"  
  
"Oh sorry," said Yuffie and put him down. She looked at Riku curiously, wondering who he was. Riku was just standing there thinking the same. Sora noticed this.  
  
"Oh sorry," he said. "Everyone, this is Riku, I told you about him." There was a mumble of "hello's" to Riku, and everyone said hi to Sora, though not a bit calmer than Yuffie. This continued until only Kairi was left. The whole time she had just stared at Sora, as if she didn't believe that he was really back. Then she ran over and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Sora, it's so good to see you. I missed you so much!" Sora looked embarrassed.  
  
"Well, err, it's nice to see you too Kairi. But why are you here?" Kairi broke off from the hug, looking sad.  
  
"A few weeks ago, Destiny Islands was attacked." Sora and Riku both gasped.  
  
"By the Heartless," asked Sora. Kairi shook her head.  
  
"No. I woke up in the middle of the night to see a bright light on our island. I went over there to see what was going on. It was horrible. The whole place was ablaze! I looked around to see who had done it, and saw all these black monsters." Kairi shuddered. "They had pointy hats and purple coats. They were shooting fire all around. One of them set my boat on fire. I ran to hide in the Secret Place, and tried to hide behind the door. I opened it and then, next thing I knew, I ended up here! But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're back. I missed you so much." Sora shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Err Kairi? There's something that I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes?" said Kairi, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Well Riku and I are, err, in love." Kairi felt her heart burst. She felt as if she would break down right then, but she held her tears in.  
  
"Well if you two are in love then I suppose then it's okay," lied Kairi, and then ran to her room. Sora started to follow her, but Squall put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave her," he said. R.J. felt a rush of anger toward his brother. Leave her? For all they knew, she could be sobbing in there right now. If no one came to help her, then she could hurt herself, or worse. Poor Kairi. He didn't blame Sora and Riku, it wasn't their fault they were in love. But that didn't mean no one should help her. R.J. turned toward his brother.  
  
"I'll go help her," he said, and walked away.  
  
"Lover boy," muttered Squall.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sora.  
  
"What I mean," said Squall, "is that my brother's been head over heals for Kairi ever since she came. He's probably trying to boost his points by 'consoling' her. Oh well. At least Kairi can depend on him." Something about these words made Sora feel a bit of jealously, but he ignored it.  
  
****  
  
Kairi lay sobbing in her room. Why didn't Sora like her? She could believe that Riku had stolen him. Wasn't he her friend. No, it wasn't Riku's fault. He couldn't help it that Sora was in love with him. Kairi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said, trying to compose herself. R.J. opened the door.  
  
"Hello Kairi," he said quietly, and walked over to her. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked. Kairi shook her head. R.J. sat down. "I'm sorry about Sora," he said.  
  
"It's not your fault," said Kairi. "It's no one's fault but mine. I guess I'm just not good enough for Sora. I don't deserve him."  
  
"Don't say that!" said R.J. "Sora may love Riku, but I'm sure he still cares for you. I know that I do." Suddenly R.J. realized what he had just said, and his face turned red. "Um, I'd better go now," he said, and walked toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" said Kairi. R.J. turned around. "Thanks R.J." R.J felt his heart lighten. "You're welcome," he said, and left the room, walking back to his own.  
  
Kairi lay back on the bed, but this time she wasn't crying. She had a smile on her face, and a warmth in her heart that R.J. had given her. Warmth that she had only ever felt from Sora.  
  
****  
  
"So," said Sora, "R.J. was saying that for some reason you had to come here from Hollow Bastion."  
  
"Oh that," said Squall. "It seems that Hollow Bastion was attacked by the same 'black monsters' that destroyed Destiny Islands. We had to flee. I do remember seeing a silver haired man when we were escaping. Maybe he was controlling them. We barely escaped."  
  
"Hell yeah," said Cid. "Those stupid freaky pointy hat bastards nearly got our asses burned off."  
  
"Hmm, silver haired man," mused Riku, speaking for the first time. "Sora and I were attacked by a silver haired man when we escaped from inside Kingdom Hearts. He said his name was Kuja."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sora. "The king gave us time to escape, but he.may not have made it. That Kuja seemed pretty strong. He was casting some magic that I've never even heard of. Donald and Goofy escaped with us, but I guess we got separated."  
  
As Sora spoke of this silver haired man, a memory, or what seemed like one, came rushing unbidden into Aerith's mind. She was on an alter, praying for something. Cloud was in front of her, watching. Then a silver haired man came swooping down. But this man wasn't a mage. He was a swordsman. And his name wasn't Kuja. His name felt burned into Aerith's mind. Sephiroth. Then Sephiroth stabbed someone. Her. And then she.died.  
  
Aerith let out a scream and fell over. Cloud grabbed her and felt her pulse.  
  
"She's unconscious," he said. "I'll go take her to her room." Cloud picked up Aerith and left.  
  
"Well," said Yuffie. "It's starting to get late. I think it's time we go to bed. Sora, you and Riku can have the Blue Room." Yuffie winked at Sora and then she and Squall left.  
  
****  
  
Later that night Sora and Riku lay in bed together, hugging and kissing. Sora broke off from a kiss and propped his head up on an elbow.  
  
"I wonder if Kairi's okay," said Sora. Riku looked up at Sora, feeling a bit of jealousy.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," he said.  
  
"I hope so. She is like a sister to me," said the brown haired boy. Riku put his arms around Sora's neck and pulled himself toward Sora's face.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he whispered, and kissed Sora, sliding his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Sora gave a little moan of pleasure and the two fell back into bed.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, the man in Aerith's memory walked up to Kuja, who was sitting in his throne in the Invincible. "Oh, decided to leave the Tactical Office?" said Kuja. Sephiroth shrugged.  
  
"I decided our next target would be Traverse Town," said Sephiroth. "Not that a weakling like you would understand battle. I'm starting to wonder if your usefulness has run out." Kuja smirked.  
  
"Empty threat Sephiroth. I'm the one supplying you with Black Mage troops. And don't forget that you're riding in my airship. I was also the one that got you out of that stupid Coliseum."  
  
"And I'm also much stronger then you, you annoying little mage." Kuja stood up. He was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"See that window there Sephiroth?" Sephiroth nodded, curious where this was going. "If you don't shut up then I'll cast Holy and send you flying right through it." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't take me so lightly Kuja. It will be your undoing. Now I think I'll go train." And with that Sephiroth turned around and stalked away, His famous Masamune by his side.  
  
A/N So how did you like this chapter? And in case your wondering, R.J. is an OC. Oh, and to the reviewer that asked, you'll find out in another chapter or two why Kuja is alive and well and working with Sephiroth. ^_^ 


	5. Dreams and Thoughts of the Past, Present...

Separated Hearts  
  
Aerith walked through the strange forest. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she was searching for someone, or something. She continued walking until she reached an ancient temple. She gasped. In front of her stood Cloud and the strange man from her dreams, Sephiroth. The two didn't seem to notice her. "Omnislash," yelled Cloud and ran at Sephiroth, hitting him fifteen times. Sephiroth stumbled back, blood coming down his face, and disappeared.  
  
The scene switched. She was floating near a giant city. A huge meteor was coming down toward it, destroying it. Then Aerith heard something from above. And airship was hovering above her. Then a huge white ball of light shot past the airship, flying between the meteor and the city. But the light didn't seem to be stopping it.  
  
As Aerith watched, a green liquid began to come up from the ground. It went over to the meteor stopping it. But then.Aerith rubbed her eyes, making sure she was seeing right. The liquid was enveloping the city, the airship, everything! Then everything disappeared.  
  
Aerith sat up in bed, her heart pounding. It had only been a dream, she told herself. Or had it? It had seemed so real, almost like a.memory. But Aerith had never seen that airship or city. She'd figure out what was going on in the morning. Anyway it wasn't like anything could hurt her in her sleep. Aerith glanced at Cloud, sleeping peacefully next to her. She slowly laid back down and went to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Riku pulled Sora toward him, sliding his tongue in farther in to the boy's mouth. The two were in bed together. Neither was wearing a shirt. Sora moaned, and Riku pulled the younger boy closer to him. Riku felt excited. This moment had only happened in his wildest dreams. Well that wasn't quite true, thought Riku, smirking. Dreams where this happened hadn't quite been his wildest.  
  
Riku wondered how he could have gone without Sora for so long. It was kind of funny, in a way. Sora had liked Riku but thought Riku liked Kairi, and Riku had had liked Sora but thought Sora liked Kairi. Riku felt a bit guilty that the idea of him and Sora together had made Kairi so upset, but she would get over it. Plus maybe she would fall for R.J. Then everyone would be paired up. Him and Sora, Squall and Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith, and R.J. and Kairi. Then they would all be happy. At least that was what he thought.  
  
****  
  
Kuja rested his head on his soft pillow. For some reason he had a bad feeling about the attack on Traverse Town. But still, the Black Mages had never failed him before. What were the odds that they would fail him this time? They better not. For the think Kuja hated most was failure.  
  
The mage remembered how he had failed in Gaia, how his stupid brother had beaten him. Kuja wasn't sure why he had helped his brother escape. He had actually felt sorrow for his fool of sibling. But then that idiot had come back. Kuja remembered falling in to a coma. When he had woken up, his brother was gone and there were vines surrounding him. Kuja had managed to blast a hole through them and escape. He had found the Invincible lying near the Iifa tree.  
  
He had taken the ship and left. Planning to rise to become powerful again, Kuja created more Black Mages. He had also created two Black Mages to act and look like Zorn and Thorn. The two jesters amused him.  
  
Then Kuja had learned that there were other worlds out there. Why destroy one world when you can destroy many? Kuja had left Gaia in search of other worlds. One of the worlds he had visited was Olympus Coliseum. There he had met Sephiroth. Sephiroth may have been arrogant and a jerk, but he was strong and useful. And since then they had been destroying worlds.  
  
Their main strategy was simple. They would go above a world and the beam Sephiroth along with a hundred or so Black Mages down to the surface. Then Sephiroth would lead the Black Mages into battle, and they would easily burn the world to ashes.  
  
****  
  
Sephiroth laid on his own bed, right next to the Tactical Office. Tomorrow would be interesting. Traverse Town was where the Ancient had last been spotted. The one he had killed. Traverse Town was also where Strife had last been spotted. The fool. He had never even sensed Sephiroth's presence back in the Coliseum. Sephiroth wondered if any other of his 'friends' would be there tomorrow. Sephiroth flexed his wing. They would have the privilege to meet the great One Winged Angel, up close and personal. Maybe Cloud would even learn some things about himself. Sephiroth smirked. Tomorrow was going to be most interesting. 


	6. Battle of the Leonhearts: Weapons, Insul...

Separated Hearts  
  
R.J. pulled up his Katana, the Ultima Buster, and blocked Squall's Gunblade. The two were training in the Third District, even though everyone else had gone to bed. "Firaga!" yelled Squall, and shot a ball of fire at R.J. He tried to dodge it but it hit him, knocking him back into the wall. Squall walked over to his brother, and put out a hand to help pull him up.  
  
"Thanks," said R.J., and then spun around, trying to slash Squall in the side. Squall blocked the Ultima Buster with his Gunblade.  
  
"You seem distracted tonight," said Squall. "Rough Divide!" he yelled, and jumped up, bringing his Gunblade down toward R.J. The younger boy rolled to the side.  
  
"I suppose. Just thinking I guess. My mouth, err, slipped a bit." R.J. said, and leaped over Squall, stabbing toward his back. Squall pushed the blade to the side.  
  
"Ahh," he said. "You told her your feelings?"  
  
"Yes," said R.J., and then he yelled, "Thundaga!" Squall deflected the lightning bolts with his Gunblade.  
  
"Well kiddo, I'm not expert when it comes to love, but I can tell you my own experiences." R.J. snickered.  
  
"You're love life?" Squall nodded.  
  
"That's what I said. What's so funny?" R.J. was laughing.  
  
"You just don't seem like the most romantic person in the world."  
  
"Well neither does a chicken wuss like yourself."  
  
"Hey!" said R.J. as he swung at Squall. "I resent that!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway what did you think me and Yuffie were, just friends?"  
  
"Well actually I did."  
  
"Well then I suppose that you didn't notice that we shared the same room?"  
  
"Well, um, I didn't notice!" said R.J., trying to cover up for his own stupidity. "Hey, wait a minute," he said, thinking. "If you two share the same room, and there's only one bed in each room." R.J. shuddered, thinking of what the two did in bed. Squall smirked.  
  
"What dear brother? Is it so hard to imagine a hot guy like me and a hot girl like Yuffie in a room all alone together-" R.J. cut him off.  
  
"Please Squall, I don't need details."  
  
"Why what's that supposed to mean?" asked Squall sarcastically. "You didn't even know what I was going to say."  
  
"Maybe not, but I had a good enough idea. I think that I'll go back to the hotel now."  
  
"Fine," said Squall. "Tomorrow we can practice that new move." R.J. nodded.  
  
"Sure. Oh, and Squall?"  
  
"Yeah?" said Squall. R.J. turned around.  
  
"Firaga!" he yelled, and a ball of fire hit Squall. "There's a taste of your own medicine."  
  
A/N Sorry that this was a short chapter. But don't worry. I'll only have one or two more short chapters and then the next will be longer. Oh, and to black-magician-girl: Why not Kuja? 


	7. Super Disclaimer and Author's Notes

Hi everyone. Author here.  
  
I was reading some of the other stories and noticed something that I was missing. A disclaimer! Even though I'm not exactly of Squaresoft or Disney suing me, and I doubt that anyone here owns Kingdom Hearts, here a disclaimer for the whole story.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though I do own a copy of it. I also do not own Squaresoft or Disney. I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, Disney characters, or Final Fantasy characters. I do own R.J. Well actually R.J. is based off one of my friends who wanted to be in my story. But I do own R.J. Leonheart.  
  
Various Author Notes:  
  
In case anyone is wondering, yes R.J. was stuck on the Lilo and Stitch world. I may end up writing a story about his life there. I may not update for a bit but don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be pretty long. Also yes, R.J.'s Katana is named after the enemy Ultima Buster in FFX. And finally, to your either joy or disappointment, I won't be writing a Riku/Sora lemon. 


End file.
